


3SQs (3-Sentence-Quickies)

by Naemi



Series: Microfic [1]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF, NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV), The Faculty (1998), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 3-Sentence-Quickies, Alternate Reality, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly quite silly AU quickies. Three sentences each.<br/>~ ~ ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Casey/Zeke Werewolf AU [The Faculty]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts), [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts), [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts), [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts), [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts), [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> Most of these are Teen and Up, but one or so hits the Explicit-mark. Warnings are in the notes (where applicable).
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Panmodal** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]

 

“So, you're gonna grow hair everywhere and get real mean fangs and claws, and everything?”

Lighting a smoke, Zeke mumbles, “Sounds almost fun, the way you say it.”

“Actually, it would be much more fun if the transformation came with, you know—” Casey lowers his voice, “—a _knot_ . . . but I guess that's wishful thinking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **BabyDracky**.


	2. The Tim/Tony Cyberpunk AU [NCIS]

 

“I can't see how you're supposed to be the best hacker in town, with the lack of control you're showing,” Tony complains, rubbing at the fresh cum-stain on his shirt.

Tim blinks his tired eyes against the neon-bright sky outside the window as he disconnects. “During your little performance—which, quite honestly, was nothing short of mediocre—I successfully downloaded all of the corp's personnel files and data transfer protocols from the last six months, so don't you tell me about control, detective, when you're the one who got caught here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **lil_1337**.


	3. The Hotdog-Guy-Josh and Surfer-Boy-Orlando AU [Black Hawk Down RPS]

 

“That's some sexy eyes . . . um, _ice_ cream you got, man,” the surfer-boy says with a wink, perfectly aware of how silver drops of water run down his shoulders, highlighting his deep suntan.

“Yeah, I know,” the hotdog-guy replies, unimpressed, but then he leans forward, and with a very low voice he adds, “I also got lovely buns right here. Want a private taste tonight, pretty boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **Moit**.


	4. The Derek/Stiles Firemen AU [Teen Wolf]

 

Derek bats Stiles' hand away, once, twice, and when the boy reaches for the button again, he grips his wrist hard and twists his arm to the side.

“For the last damned time: no playing with the siren for your entertainment.”

“Well, Mister, firstly, it's part of the maintenance to ensure it's working correctly, and secondly, my entertainment is usually your pleasure, so you might not want to put out this fire too rashly, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **BabyDracky**.


	5. The Casey/Zeke College Coffee Shop AU [The Faculty]

 

He doesn't even frown when he tosses a few bills on the counter, right before he leaps forward and lets his fist shove this _person's_ words right back into his filthy mouth. Zeke walks away calmly, with an extra swing to his hips, as if his point isn't clear enough yet.

“Lord knows you are one stupid bastard, Sorentino, calling the Connor boy a fuckworthy chick anywhere on this campus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **addie71**.


	6. The Ziva/Abby Femmeslash Anime AU [NCIS]

 

Abby picks up Ziva's panties from the floor, shiny white except for that one spot where lip gloss and whatever else is smeared, and her chocolate eyes widen as she realizes there is no way she can let Ziva return to afternoon classes like this, not if Abby wants to avoid wetting her own panties again at the mere thought.

“Is something wrong?” Ziva asks while redoing her pigtails and reaching for the bow that Abby tugged out earlier because it had “tickled her thigh.”

“Not as long as you keep me close to your—” Abby hands her some clean underwear out of her own drawer, “—heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **lil_1337**.


	7. The Middle Ages Knightly Zeke And Casey In Distress AU [The Faculty]

 

“Come hither, ye fair lad, and be ye scared no more, this lindworm can no longer crave thy blood. The foul beast is slain; you are free.”

“I thank thee, my Lord Knight, and lay my life thus at thine feet, for thou hast saved me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **claudia603**.


	8. The Orlando Cheating On Josh With Miranda AU [Black Hawk Down RPS]

 

“I know, honey, it looks like I slipped, fell, and landed cock-first in her pussy, but I swear, I'm really just testing your birthday gift.”

“You'd give me something used?”

“Actually,” Miranda interjects with a most mischievous smile, “if you want something brand new, why not try my ass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **Moit**.


	9. The Derek/Jackson Policemen AU [Teen Wolf]

 

The badges don't change shit, oh no, it's the same fighting, the same hate-hit-fuck they had all through the academy, starting at day one and often enough jeopardizing their careers.

Jackson watches as Derek handcuffs their suspect and hauls the man back on his feet, treating him a little too rough maybe, but the air of frustrated anger gets him rock hard, and not for the first time. He weighs his options, deciding to try his luck on a lay as soon as they get back to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **BabyDracky**.


	10. The Secluded Living Pianist-Zeke And Aspiring (Foto-)Journalist-Casey AU [The Faculty]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** First Time. If you squint, there's also dub-con.

 

“You would actually sell your soul for this interview, would you not?”

Casey nods, wide-eyed, open-mouthed, but with the pain of a cock stretching him, there's no way he can think of a decent answer.

Zeke takes the voice recorder out of Casey's clenching hand, allowing it to capture their symphony of whimpers and moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **prisca1960**.


	11. The Gibbs Musical Theater AU [NCIS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** crack

 

Indulging in his carpentry never requires any soundtrack whatsoever, and when the music first starts, Gibbs frowns hard. He stands up, meaning to check what has short-circuited his radio to function again after one year of total silence, but finds himself dancing over, pirouetting even, and by God, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is no damned Fred Astaire, so there is no sense in that. His, “What the fuck is going on?” comes out not only censored, but also in tune, picked up by an invisible choir, and he headslaps himself while his new-found singing voice blares, “God bless musical episodes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **lil_1337**.


	12. The Sean Bean/Hannah Wood Kink AU [LotRiPs]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** sexual slavery

 

She opens her mouth wide, takes him in so deep that he's sure she's sucking the very life out of him, greedy, always greedy for every drop. He fucks her hard, every way, any way, and there is no stopping, squirming, moaning, harder, harder, frantic rhythm, endless pleasure.

Hannah is the dirtiest little fucktoy imaginable, and Sean loves her with every fiber of his body and soul, no matter how much she despises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **Moit**.


	13. The Casey/Zeke Werewolf AU Part II [The Faculty]

 

There is no knot of course, because yeah, that just doesn't happen for werewolves, but other than that, there is really not much to complain about. Casey loves everything new about Zeke, from his strength to his stamina—and the stamina especially, for it guarantees hour-long sex, again and again, until Casey can't tell his own name anymore. It's bliss until the full moon comes, and with it that tiny little problem of transformation, blood lust and all that, but Casey manages not to get torn apart, and Zeke manages not to get himself killed, and that is really all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **BabyDracky**.


End file.
